1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a document processing apparatus, a document processing method, a computer-readable medium and a computer data signal.
2. Related Art
A service for distributing, via a network, document data containing page image data of a document that is formed by stacking and half-folding sheets of paper (e.g., newspaper) is available. A user who receives the document data can read the document on a terminal screen and can print the document by a printer.
As one of ways to improve added value, the following service may be provided. That is, page image data of two or more documents are brought together into one document data, and the document data is distributed. In this case, for example, to output each document, it is necessary for a user to read the page image data contained in the document data and specify page image data corresponding to each document. If the user is a printer and provides a service for delivering a printed document for each document, further time and further effort to specify the page image data would be involved. Thus, to realize the service for distributing the document data as described above, it is necessary to decrease the time and effort for user to specify the page image data of each document.